Bound By Fate: The Bloody Angel
by Period Period Period QMark
Summary: When Ichigo and friends are suddenly attacked with suspicious hentai everywhere, they meet a new friend, new enemies, and new battles! Will Rukia's reputation be damaged in the mix? Rated M for Language and Suggestive Themes. IchixRuki
1. The Incoming Predicament

**I don't own Bleach. I only own Michiru. I mean, I think she's hot! Oh whatever. R&R! (More chapters coming soon!) [EDIT: I apologize for my suckish writing as I was only a novice when I published this. Spare me your criticizm! :D]**

* * *

"Michiru-sama…" "Yeah? What is it?" "Remember that soul? The pure one?" "That one? I remember it…wasn't that about a decade ago?" "Well, I was fascinated with it, so I watched over it…" "**YOU WHAT?!**" "I think the time has come…" "Hn. Open a portal. There's no time to waste." "Yes, Michiru-sama." A black, slick, hard cylinder was placed against Michiru's forehead. Her soul then cast off into the sky. "Good luck, Michiru."

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 16 years old and I'm a 10th grader.

I'm 5'9" and I have orange hair. What most people couldn't guess about me is that I'm a shinigami. But I guess some people can guess that, too.

Ichigo was speechless. Literally. There were no words for what he just saw. There was hentai on his family's main computer. And he hadn't been searching for hentai. And his eyes were burning. There was only one person who could've done this.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed angrily. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" What made it really unbelievable was that it was hentai with mostly men (Wait, Ichigo looked at it long enough to notice that?). And the strangest thing was that the woman in the middle looked a lot like Rukia.

But Ichigo's virgin mind was suffering…and god, did it hurt.

Ichigo searched everywhere for her, then he went to his room. Well, he couldn't. The door was locked from the inside. Worst of all, there was no key that could open it from the outside. There wasn't even a keyhole! "Rukia, are you in there?! Open this damn door!" No response. "Rukia, what are you doing in there?" "Go away, baka!" It sounded a lot like Rukia's voice. It sounded muffled from the other side of the door, but Ichigo could tell she was crying. He sat down on the other side of the door.

"Did you see that?" Ichigo whispered to the other side of the door. "M-maybe." "Well someone drew it, and you know it wasn't me." Ichigo whispered back. "Yeah, you're right." Rukia chuckled. "You can't draw me that good, anyways." "RUKIA!" The door opened a crack. "Well, I'm glad you didn't draw it, because I trust you, Ichigo." Ichigo blushed. "But then, who did?" He asked.

Ichigo didn't sleep well that night. He was still thinking. _Who knew Rukia that well to draw that picture? Most shinigami draw like Rukia._

Ichigo shivered thinking about a bunny hentai. It was just his thinking that prevented him from going to sleep. _But what was Rukia doing, on the internet, and looking at a webpage? _Ichigo tried to imagine the scenario.

_Rukia typed in her name and searched for it, then came upon that._ _It's the most reasonable explanation, judging by how mad she was. I'm going to hunt down the person who drew that picture. And make them pay. _Ichigo thought hard about this before he drifted off to sleep. He woke up in his inner world. "Yo, King! How's it going?" Hichigo said. "Wakey wakey!"

"Stop taunting me, I'm not feeling so good." "Who said I was taunting you? I'm trying to give you advice." Hichigo said, putting on a pair of glasses.

"Where'd you get those?"

"If you're really in love with Rukia, listen up." Hichigo said with a smirk. "Where the hell did that come from? I don't need your advice!" Ichigo protested. "But you still like her, right?" Ichigo blushed and shifted his view away from his hollow. He was already annoying as it was, and he didn't need to find another way.

"Ok, fine, I do like her." Ichigo admitted this to himself a short time ago. "Aha! I knew it!" "Shut up." Hichigo suddenly felt a strange reiatsu.

"King, you should go. Someone is coming." He suggested. "You mean Rukia?" Hichigo didn't reply, and as soon as Ichigo was transported into his inner world, he came out. Ichigo woke up in the real world, and he was confused. Why would his hollow give him advice? And who was coming? He didn't see anyone around. Then what did he mean?

* * *

**Stay tuned! Add to your favs! Criticism is welcome! And Michiru technically isn't old enough to be hot. (Spoiler! Spoiler!) This is also my first published fanfiction! Enjoy! _**


	2. The Bloody Angel Comes In

**Michiru makes her first full appearance here! ^^ Beware: To explain Michiru's background, there is a flashback part. You can skip that, though. Please R&R! :D **

**P.S. Bleach isn't mine, suckers. Guess again. I own Michiru Konnigara and Matsui, but that's it.**

* * *

It was the dead of the night and Michiru was really starting to wonder if anyone would see her. No matter. She was a shinigami, stealthy and swift. No human could see her. No regular human, that is. And what, was she kidding? She wasn't a shinigami anymore. What happened long ago has passed, and it can't be changed. Michiru looked at her map, showing Karakura Town vaguely, and the giant **X** marked where the soul resided. She looked at a small home with another building attached to it, vaguely labeled 'Clinic'. Could this be the right home?

Hi. My name is Michiru Konnigara, I'm over 300 years of age, my hair is currently red with white streaks, and my height is currently 4'8". I've sacrificed a lot to help many souls, but I fear my days are numbered. Thus begins my adventures with the soul I helped, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Michiru knocked on the door gently three times before someone came to open it. It was Isshin Kurosaki, a man who Michiru remembered well. "Who are you? Were you sent from the Soul Society?" Isshin asked. "I've come to talk to the boy," Michiru replied blankly. "Is that so? Come in. I'm Isshin Kurosaki, ex-shinigami, adjutant of the 7th Squad." "I'm Michiru, also ex-shinigami." "As long as you do your business here, you may come and go as you like." Michiru tiptoed into the hallway, passing a number of doors before she reached what she thought was the room. She tried to imagine what the soul was like. She didn't even know what the boy looked like! Or his name… Michiru opened the door a crack and found that there was a small room. And only a small bed. She was relieved.

Michiru opened the door a little more, then more, then more, until the door had just enough room for her to squeeze through. She then looked at the person on the bed. That was the soul? He sure looked a lot older, and lot more muscular, than she would've guessed. _He'd probably be a lot tougher when he's awake. Maybe I should be more mature when he's around?_She kneeled down beside him, looking down at him. She rested both elbows on the bed and held her head up with her hands. _If this is the last time I see him so peaceful,_ She thought about telling him. She had to tell him! Damn, she couldn't even wait! _If this is the last time I see him so peaceful, then I have to show him now._ She got something out of her pocket, then held it up to her forehead.

She let the item scan her memories. When she was done, she got closer to Ichigo. She held up the object to his forehead. She then pressed it against his forehead , causing his eyes to flutter; signaling he was in REM sleep. She hoped he was okay, because she had never used her Reiatsu Portal on someone while they were asleep.

_16 Years Ago…_

_Michiru was very proud of her achievement. She had reincarnated a pure soul! And that soul was hers, all for her. No one else in the SRO had ever reincarnated a pure soul, and she was sure everyone else was in envy._

"_May I deliver the soul? Please please please please please?" She asked Matsui. "Yes, you may, but do you know the incantation?" "It stuck to me as easy as butter!" But butter slips off at one point, Matsui thought. "It's in square 159-M, in the western region." "Ok, I got that down!" Michiru exclaimed._

_She opened up her wings and rose into the sky, carrying a single package. She loved her business so much that she would marry it! If not, Illegally! The Soul Society took most of the good souls for reincarnation._

_She didn't like the Soul Society, not one bit. They were secretive and dangerous, and killed anyone that got in the way. That included innocent people. "Hello world!" She announced, soaring into some clouds. "I love you all! And I will defend you!" Wait, what's tha- She went straight into the clouds. "I should've seen that coming," She muttered, feeling unaware. _

_She went to her destination. 159-M? She thought. She looked at the building in front of her. It must've been the one. She dried off before stepping inside through an open window. She landed in the room of a couple. Now this was just un-polite, breaking into a couple's home. She sighed. "Just who is this soul going to, anyways?" She opened the small package and straightened up. The soul orb… was gone._

Ichigo woke up for the second time that night, wondering about the dream he just had. But before he could, he really wanted to yell. To yell at his life. To yell at Hichigo. To yell at the person that was right over him. Ichigo really was about to yell, put Michiru put her finger against his lips.

Michiru whispered gently in his ear, "Which part would you like me to explain first?"

* * *

**I wanted Michiru to be really witty and childish. (Spoiler! Spoiler!) My fangirl mind is meltng. Stay tuned and review!**


	3. Ichigo Chan

**New Chapters very often! :D I think I'm skilled at writing drama. Starting here, the chapters will be a little longer(Just about 1000 words per chapter?). Thank you for reading.**

**P.S. Bleach isn't mine. I only own Michiru and the creativity of this story.**

* * *

Michiru whispered gently in his ear, "Which part would you like me to explain first?" "First off, who are you?" Ichigo was only being gentle because she looked young. And she was being gentle to him, also. Who said you could treat people by first impressions? No one. Michiru put her hand over his mouth once again and replied, "I'm your guardian, so at least be grateful." She sighed. Ichigo had an innocent look on his face, and she wasn't even starting to like him. "Tm mh! Ih dmmt nimm juu!" Ichigo mumbled before removing her hand from his mouth. "What's a 10 year old doing in my room anyways?" He hardly whispered. Now Michiru was pissed off. "You ignorant boy!" Michiru exclaimed. "I'm older than you _and _your friend!" Michiru walked over and slid open the closet door, revealing Rukia. Ichigo was really mad at her for invading his privacy, but what she said really had a point. "How did you know she was there?" Ichigo asked sleepily. "How else would I know you were a shinigami?" She responded, feeling irritated. Getting a closer look at her, he discovered she wasn't wearing robbers' clothes, but she was wearing a shinigami uniform. She slid the closet door closed, hoping Rukia wouldn't wake up. "I'm here to help you, and protect you from your goddamn instincts." Michiru said, pointing to Ichigo's chest. "In there."

_How did this person know all of these things? Especially about __him__?_

"Believe me, I can take care of myself." Ichigo replied. Michiru stared straight into his eyes. That was the type of the stare that people rarely give. The worried, serious, dominant stare. Without a moments notice, Michiru swung her hand straight into his cheek, and immediately regretted it the moment it connected. Ichigo grabbed her shihakusho and pinned her up straight to the wall. "WHAT FUCKING BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE ANYWAYS?" Ichigo growled. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME, SO GET OUT!" Rukia was woken up by this sudden outburst.

Michiru grabbed his collar and held it inches away from her eyes. "Listen, Ichigo," She despised calling him by his first name. "If it hadn't been for your mother, your father, and the Soul Rebirth Organization, you wouldn't be here." Ichigo gaped at the thought. "Or worse," Ichigo already knew what she meant. And he didn't want to think about it. He loosened his grip, and Michiru did as well. "Um, Ichigo?" Rukia slipped out of the closet. It was no wonder she woke up. "I'm terribly sorry I woke you up!" Michiru bowed to Rukia. "I'm Michiru Konnigara, ex-shinigami, nice to meet you!" "But seriously though, where'd you come from?" Rukia was puzzled_. Does this have to do with Ichigo again? What troubling questions at three in the morning_. "Let's just get Urahara to house her. He'd understand." Ichigo just scratched the back of his orange head. If this 'Michiru' person was so important, then he'd have to do something for her. That is, if what she was saying was true.

"What's going on, Nee-san?" Ichigo knew that voice. _That voice._ "Who is that, may I ask?" Michiru was filled with wonder. Ichigo's life was weirder than it seemed. "This is Kon, a mod-soul in a fluffy toy lion." Rukia said, throwing Kon to Michiru. "EH?" Michiru pressed Kon to her chest. "I'll take him!" "Sure, he's yours." Ichigo had a tight grin on. Kon was gone! G-O-N-E! And he couln't have been happier! But something delayed his celebration. He widened his eyes. Then he rubbed them, and widened them again. He blushed profoundly. Was perversion everywhere? He wanted to make sure that hentai wasn't getting to him. Was it just his twisted imagination, or did Michiru's breasts suddenly expand?

* * *

"Nope, nope, can't be done. You can't just ASSUME that-" "What if Michiru could stay at Orihime's house?" Urahara was stopped short by Kon's suggestion. Rukia looked at Kon in horror, Ichigo's left eyebrow was twitching, and Michiru, Urahara, and Kon agreed to the idea. "Since when do you know about Orihime?" Rukia was really puzzled. _Who was Michiru? And just how does she know everything? _"Ichigo's memories. I scanned them while he was asleep." Michiru answered. "You did **WHAT?!**" "Well, that explains everything."Rukia said. "What, are you worried that I scanned all of your memories, Ichigo-CHAN?" Michiru was right into Ichigo's face. "Ooh, watch it, Ichigo, she just called you a pussy!" Kon was busy cheering for Michiru while Rukia threw him against the wall.

"Well I think Rukia-kun is manly enough." Urahara suggested happily. Rukia's left eyebrow twitched as her hand went straight for Urahara's face. "Consider that a compliment!" Urahara slowly backed away into a door and went into another room. "Come on otouto, we've got other things in our way." Michiru kneeled down waiting for Kon to jump on her shoulder. "See ya, Ichigo and Rukia-sama." Michiru opened the door and took off. "Yeesh, she's a straight-forward person." Jinta said as he came into the room. "Wait, did she just call us sama?" Rukia was wide eyed. "Did she just call Kon her younger brother?" Ichigo was wide eyed at Michiru, again. "You two must mean a lot to her," Ururu came in. "I hope you feel the same way."

* * *

**Next Chapter: With a perverted mod-soul and two women in a house, (Spoiler! SPOILER!) anything can happen. Anonymous reviews are allowed! Criticism is welcome! Please R&R, and stay tuned!**


	4. Michiru: The Child Devil

**This is my 4th Chapter of BBF:TBA! R&R, Criticise, anonymous reviews allowed, and enjoy! P.S. I don't own Bleach, both the anime and the detergent. Sorry if this caused any confusion.**

* * *

"Hello there, Orihime!" Michiru was in her cheery mode. "Um, hello there! Who might you be?" Orihime let the un-expected visitor in. "Her name is Michiru, and she would like to stay at your house!" Kon suddenly popped out from Michiru's locks of hair. "Kon?" Orihime stuttered. "I'm Ichigo's friend, and I was wondering if I could stay over for the night." "Sure! You can stay here! Just unpack your extra things in the room over there," Orihime pointed to a room at the end of the hallway. "Yes! I think I just scored!" Kon whispered into Michiru's ear. Michiru picked Kon up from her shoulder. "You may go anywhere you want, but just don't get more than two feet close to Orihime. Got that?" Kon nodded and she placed Kon on the floor. She then went into her assigned room and looked out the window. _The sun…_ She looked out at the human world. _Is way too shiny today. And just what are those ways of transportation? Cars? They can barely go faster than a flash step. How foolish. _She looked around. A bed. A closet. A window. And a… what was that? Michiru looked at this object with wonder. It was a hard box with a glass protector in the center. That was linked to a machine, which was also linked to a board with letters in kanji. "Kon! What is this?" Kon came right away.

"It's something humans use to access files, or for entertainment. It's called a computer." Kon showed her how to use the keys. "On a computer is a program that's called the internet. It allows you to share files with someone else on the internet live." "Oh, and how do you turn it on?" Michiru was fascinated with the computer. Why didn't she get one earlier? "You press that button on the machine, and it will light up. Like so," Kon was proud of himself, explaining the human technology to someone who cared. He tried to press the button, but it was stuck. "Maybe I could push it harder?" Kon tried again, but it wasn't any use. "May I try pushing it?" Michiru suggested. First she pushed with her index finger. It failed to move. Then she pushed with a hand on top of it. It was the same outcome.

Someone was knocking on the door. When Orihime opened it, Uryu burst in. "Yo-Orihime-I-Really-Need-To-Talk-To-You!" He said in his urgent voice. He said, pulling her outside. "Did Michiru come by here?" He shook her shoulders as he spoke. "Um, you know her? I didn't know what to do, so I housed her…" **"YOU WHAT?!**" Uryu opened the door and ran inside. "Orihime-San! What is this?!" _That must be Michiru, _He thought as he dashed through the hall, throwing open the door. Orihime ran after him.

Kon was covering Michiru's eyes, as his own eyes were closed. Uryu was shocked, embarrassed, and sickened. "Ishida-kun! What are you doing?" Uryu covered her eyes before she entered the room. "Um, don't mind me asking, but, what is a nude image of Rukia-sama doing on your computer, Orihime-san?" Michiru asked, her eyes still closed. "What image, Michiru-san?" "Could someone please close the file with the image of nee-san?" Kon was disturbed. For once in his life, he was disturbed. Uryu went over to the computer, his eyes still closed, managed to find the mouse, and close the file. "We just turned the computer on, that was there..." Michiru explained.

"That was something you should've never saw," Uryu sternly addressed Michiru. "The internet is a bad place." Kon said, uncovering Michiru's eyes. "If you're just an adolescence, then how should you know? I'd advise you not to search for that as well." Michiru replied. "Things are not as they seem."

* * *

"Rukia-sama, I have a feeling that this is becomming out of hand." Michiru went and sat on Ichigo's bed. "I think what we need is a computer geek." Ichigo suggested. "Why a computer geek?" Rukia asked. "They could probably track the computer this is comming from. If these attacks are comming from the computer only, then it means we need to avoid using computers." "Thanks for stating the obvious, Mr. Ichigo." Kon was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Rukia while Ichigo was leaning against the wall.

"Rukia, are you worried?" Ichigo asked. "There is the possibility this affects everyone in the area of Karakura." Michiru said, leaning back. "Or it only happens when we access a computer. That proves someone is watching us." Ichigo said. "Should we test it out?" Kon said aloud. "Yes Ichigo, I'm worried." Rukia was looking straight down at the floor. From what Ichigo could tell, she was upset. She was on the verge of breaking human technology beyond repair. Ichigo thought what that would be like. _"Dad, the TV is broken!" "And so is the microwave!" "And my cellphone?!" _Human technology deserved a beating, because the rest of the world was getting out of hand.

"Nee-san, would you like to be left alone?" Kon was leaning on Rukia's thigh. "Yes please, I'd like to be alone." Everyone quietly exited the room. Rukia was crying silently. She wanted no one to know, and no one to ridicule her. She felt as if she had lost the battle and the war. Was there even an arguement to begin with? With all her friends around, including a new friend, she felt confident. But she was going to go through many weeks of humiliation, maybe even months or years.

"I'm going back to Orihime's house. See you, Ichigo-sama." "Stop calling me that!" Ichigo reddened at the thought. Being called a sama? Nope. Not happening. Especially with him. "Would you rather have me call you Ichigo-chan then?" Ichigo turned crimson red. "You may call me Ichigo-sama. Understood?" Michiru nodded, as she headed over to Orihime's house. Instead of walking, she opened her wings. "G'night!" Kon called out from her shoulder. **And into the night she flew. **"You're a bad girl, Michiru." Kon said. "A very, very bad girl."

* * *

**So here's my story for today! Anonymous reviews are appreciated, and I update my story every single day. Sooooo.... please criticise! Next Chapter: Ichigo discovers alot about other people, some strange(Spoiler!), others are *un-expected*. Stay tuned and review!**

**Note: The title for the chapter was inspired by this music video on youtube: .com/watch?v=P2yNpfwnUpg I don't own the video, song, and I am not affiliated with the actors in any way.**


	5. Beautiful Musicians

**Ahhh! Sorry! I've been gone for a few days! This chapter really isn't important, and I don't consider it a songfic. Please R&R! Criticism is welcome! (You can skip this chapter, you won't miss anything except minor explanations!) P.S. I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Ichigo came into his room. "Rukia, are you okay?" He asked. No response. He looked around. "Rukia?" Still no response. He looked in the closet. It was empty. Completely empty. He searched for bumps in the fabric, and there were none. He looked in between all of the mattresses, but no Rukia.

He did the same with his bed. The window was locked. "Damn it, Rukia. Just where did you go?" He looked up at the sky, and then on his desk. _Surely she must've left a note._ He thought. He searched his desk. No note. He searched the wall for a sticky note. No note. "She's walking around the neighborhood or something. Jeez, Rukia, you sure get me worried." Ichigo felt something wet on his hand. His forehead was bleeding. "How'd that happen?" He wiped off the blood on the back of his hand and let himself fall onto his bed. He'd admit, things here were nice without Rukia. And really calm.

Else where…

Michiru was trying the computer a second time. Here she found YouTube, where she developed a taste of music. She loved SOAD and their songs, while Kon was doing everything to pry her off of the computer. "C'mon, Kon just one more replay? Please?" Michiru pleaded with him. She was replaying 'Highway Song' and 'Chop Suey' almost all of the time. "NO! No more replays! You've replayed it a million times already!" Kon insisted. "Actually, I've been counting, and it's only been twenty-six times." Michiru replied. "I'm just saying it's getting a little annoying." Kon said. "Ok, I'll turn it off." Michiru reluctantly turned off the computer and headed for the door. "Is it ok if I take your mod-soul with me just in case?" Michiru asked Kon. "I'm sure I wouldn't be very feminine, but okay." Michiru reached into Kon's cotton and pulled out the mod-soul. She stuffed it into her pocket and headed out.

Rukia was walking around Karakura, thinking about what was happening. Along the way, she had found hidden alleyways, shortcuts, and flowers among litter and street. She'd had a lot of time to think about everything, she decided she had been really dramatic over the past few days. And she was going to change things. This person was not going to get away with ruining everything.

_omotte tayori michi wa tookute_

_furueru mune ni yuuki ga hoshii_

_ookina koe de namae o yonde_

There was a noise coming from a cellar next to an antique shop. To Rukia, it sounded like an orchestra, and a professional one, too.

_asa ga tooku natte moame ga tatakitsukete mokimi no moto e_

She was definitely hearing music. She decided to open the doors to the cellar and walk inside. The doors were rusty, and the stairs were filled with cobwebs. Once she was inside, she found that there was light coming from a single, worn out light bulb in the ceiling. The walls were clean and painted white, and there was a single door at the end of the hallway. She knew the music was coming from the other side.

_dare yori hayaku tadoritsuite miseru yokimi no moto e_

She opened the door and found an orchestra; a pianist, many violinists, and a vocalist in the middle with the most beautiful voice Rukia ever heard. She looked about 30 years old, and had short, dark, brown hair. The song she was singing, the song they were playing, it made her feel bittersweet. The music sounded sad, but the singer sounded joyous. The vocalist was no longer singing, and she smiled upon seeing Rukia. She got off of the small stage, and was walking towards her. "I'm very sorry for interrupting your singing, ma'am." Rukia apologized. "Did you like it? My name is Maaya Sakamoto, and I'm a vocalist for anime soundtracks." She gave Rukia a CD. "That has the song I just sang on it, it's called Mameshiba." She said. Rukia looked at the CD. Then she looked at Maaya. "Thank you very much, and I did like your song. It's enchanting." Rukia said. "Then you're going to need that CD." Maaya replied, winking at Rukia. Rukia didn't know what she meant, but that song…was magical.

"Thank you, ma'am." Rukia said. She quickly headed past the door and climbed up the steps and past the cellar door. Once she closed the doors, they locked. _There's no going back,_ She thought. She looked straight forward for the first time since she felt so lost. "I'm going to be different." Rukia said. "Damn right you are!" She around and saw no one. "How strange." Rukia headed out back into the street.

_Else where... _

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading this chapter! It was shorter than my average story chapters, though. I was gone for a few days. The next chapters will have action! I promise! Next Chapter: Wow! Less is known about Michiru than you think(BIG SPOILER!). The suspense! The action! The... what?! Stay tuned!**


	6. The Hidden Rose

**Hi! Bound By Fate was NOT brought to you by Bleach, nor do I own it. I solely own Michiru, Matsui, and the creativity of this story. **

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Michiru called. "It's Ichigo." The answer came from the door. Michiru opened the door and pulled him inside. "What do you need, and how fast can I get it?" "Michiru, are you in hurry?" "No, I can't stand you." Michiru replied. "I can't even stand to look at you." Michiru shifted her eyes away from him and crinkled her nose. "Look, all I need is money." Ichigo said, staring at her. "Fine, but I only have 2000 yen." Michiru emptied her pockets, and the yen came out, but so did the mod-soul. It rolled under the door. "It's so easy to lose!" Michiru opened the door and ran after the mod-soul. "This is about enough." Ichigo looked at the money and put it all carefully in his pocket. "Don't you dare roll onto the street, Kon!" Michiru declared war on the rolling pod. "And Michiru, don't leave your gigai out in the street, or people will think you're unconscious," Ichigo called after Michiru. Michiru continued chasing after the pod.

The pod rolled into a storm drain. "Damn it, Kon!" Michiru had to leave her gigai on and find a way into the storm drain. The drain looked big enough for her to squeeze in, but she wondered if she could get out? She decided to squeeze into the opening anyways. The she discovered: there wasn't a ledge in the drain she could step on. Her hand was slipping. Her hand was slipping! She dropped down from the opening only to land in icky muck.

"Ew! This is absolutely, positively, disgusting! Finding Kon is the only thing keeping me in this stench filled dirt hole." She felt around with her foot, finding something hard and round. _Could it be Kon? _It was squished by her foot a moment later. _Not Kon._ She felt something else. It was flat and it sounded similar to rustling paper. She scratched the dirt off of it with her foot, she picked it up and held it to the light. It was a picture of Orihime's house, and on top of the picture was the soul pod.

"Yes! I did it! FINALLY!" Michiru announced from the bottom of the storm drain. She spread out her wings and flew to the top of the drain and climbed through the opening. _Going into Orihime's house like this isn't a good option, but the least I can do is wipe off my feet before I go inside. Woe is me. _

Then she remembered how Kon had gotten out. _Why did he need that money? He could've asked his parents or someone else. He's weird. _Michiru stepped inside the house and reluctantly took her shoes off. She found a note on the door. 'You're going to have the house to yourself tonight, and don't cause any trouble. - Inoue.' It was a perfect opportunity to bathe. And so it commenced.

Ichigo opened his door to find Rukia looking out the window. He decided not to bother her and sat at his desk. "I got you this," Rukia said, throwing her CD onto the desk. "I thought I'd might cheer you up, so I got you this." Ichigo put a single rose onto the bed and went back to his desk. "Um, thank you?" Rukia said, sniffing the rose. From what she could tell, Ichigo was being too kind. She wasn't going to deal with that anymore. "You can have it back." Rukia stiffened, placing the rose on his desk. "I don't need it, but thank you, really." She returned to gazing at the constellations.

"So, how'd it go King? Ya sad or something?" Hichigo said, putting his glasses on. Ichigo was pulled again into his inner world that night, and he was getting used to it. "King?" Ichigo paced around until his legs became tired. "I'm not in the mood." Ichigo sat down cross-legged. "Oh, so you failed again, you dope?" The hollow flicked at Ichigo's forehead. "What I want to know is who you sensed that night." Ichigo looked at the hollow. "Well it wasn't Rukia, fer' sure!" Hichigo said.

* * *

"Attention! All attendants at attention!" Matsui announced. "Konnigara Michiru has rebelled! Someone tell me where Rina is!" "Here I am, sir!" "Retrieve her with any means necessary, and get more firewood." He ordered. "You are responsible for her disappearance, and you will be punished." "Yes, sir." "And also, calm her down." "I assure you, sir." "Go!" "And the rest of you, go back to work." _He watches everything, _Rina thought. _That's why I hate him._

"Wow, this is hot!" Michiru said, slipping into the bathtub. "Humans sure are lucky people." Then she noticed something. Her hands and arms were growing. This was also happening with her feet and legs. "This again?" Her hair grew longer. "It looks like it won't wear off for at least 3 days," Michiru paused and stared at herself. "But I've only been here 2 days, so how much reishi is influencing me?" She stared at her hands and practiced making a fist. "It's certainly been a long time,"

Ichigo was fumbling with his toes. He didn't know what to do. It was nearly midnight and he was bored. Without Kon, he had no one to talk to or to punch around. Out of boredom, he knew what to do: go to Inoue's house and get Kon back. He knew Orihime was out tonight, and Michiru would understand. He left through the window. As he went along, he remembered, when he met Michiru, she knew what he was dreaming about. How was she in his dream? _And who was **he **talking about? Was it possible my hollow was sensing Michiru?_ He ran past his house and the market when he sensed a burst of reiatsu. _It isn't a hollow, so could it be a...? _"Shit! It's Michiru!" Ichigo sprinted towards Orihime's house. "Where are you going, young man?"

* * *

**Woah! WTF just happened to the story?! Is this more action? Or is it pointless filler?! Find out in the next chapter of Bound By Fate! ****Next Chapter: New info is discovered, new battles, and more...WTF?! Stay Tuned!**


	7. The Battle Begins as It Ceases To Exist

**I'm _so _sorry for making you wait! Hopefully I have improved in my writing! _Please _R&R. **

**P.S.: I don't own Bleach. Word Count: 509**

* * *

"Where are you going, young man?" Ichigo turned around and saw a long-haired brunette about the height of Rukia. She was wearing a shihakusho. "Listen, I don't have time to talk," He said, turning back around. She flash stepped in front of him. "You aren't going anywhere, Kurosaki Ichigo." She drew her zanpakuto. "As I already told you, I don't have time for this."

He took a step forward and felt a blade pressed to his neck. "You must comply…" She paused and narrowed her eyes. "Or I will be forced to kill you." Ichigo flash stepped backwards and pressed his badge against his chest. "I doubt that," Ichigo smirked. Monstrous spiritual pressure built up inside of him. He charged at the stranger, who blocked this with her sword. But naturally, she was shivering. "Damn…" Clumps of reishi were leaking everywhere. "You're very strong, aren't you?"

_He's like an overflowing fountain of energy… _She thought, exchanging blows with Ichigo. _When does he stop? _He thrust at her again. _Aggressive. _A cut to the shoulder awoke her from her daydreaming. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked, as blood trickled down the girl's left arm. She scoffed. "Who I am isn't important," She panted. "I want to know…" She was cut off by sound of Ichigo's sword against hers. Sparks flew in the air, and she was pushed back a few feet. "I don't care about what you want!" Ichigo thrust his zanpakuto at her repeatedly. "It was a rhetorical question!" To this, the girl smirked.

"Powerful, but immature." She sliced open a section of his arm. She stood there, pleased at the circumstances of this battle. Ichigo howled in pain and stumbled back. "You seem so hesitant to fight. Why is that so?" She cheerfully watched the blood gush out of his limb. Ichigo scoffed. "Why does that matter to you?" He replied.

"I dunno. It just matters to me, I guess." She grasped her zanpakuto and held it up in defense, returning to her calm expression. Suddenly, many eerie high-pitched shrieks resounded through the night. Ichigo widened his eyes. _They, they sound so familiar…but why? Why does it echo now? _He scowled. "I've had enough of this BS." He directed his zanpakuto at her and declared, "Bankai!"

The enormous spiritual pressure was enveloping her. She lifted up her zanpakuto to shield her eyes. When the reishi cleared, Ichigo appeared to be in a tight-fighting cloak with rags on the edges. "So this is his second form…" She muttered. "Very well." She lifted her sword into the air and declared with rage, "Bankai!"

The battle had begun.


	8. No More Rhetorical Questions, Bitch

**Meh...I am very stressed out...I hate my life. :l P.S. I don't own Bleach! Word Count: 485**

* * *

Dense spiritual pressure enveloped both of them. The stranger's was flexible but weak, and Ichigo's was rigid but strong. It almost seemed as if they were complete opposites. Except for the fact that they both had Bankai. That was, unfortunately, something they had in common. "Seems you had something up your sleeve." She remarked. Ichigo didn't respond.

She appeared to be in a garment very similar to Ichigo's, only that it was crimson red, slightly longer, and had a popped out collar. "It's too bad…" She took a few steps back. "that knowing about your abilities and actually fighting you is different." Ichigo narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Knowing about my abilities?" "Why was Michiru sent to you? Do you remember?" "You even know about Michiru…" "Or is it that you can't comprehend it?" She muttered.

It was clear that she was disappointed. "And here I thought you were a worthy opponent." She licked some blood off her cheek. "I guess I'll have to skip the fun…" She sighed. "And kill you now."

She was interrupted by another series of shrieks that filled the air. These were so high-pitched Ichigo had to entirely cover his ears. _Time seems to be running out so fast… _She thought. She didn't even wince at the shrieks. She turned to Ichigo and pointed to him. "Way of Binding Number 4: Crawling Rope!" Ropes consisting of pure energy bound Ichigo's arms. _Kido…? _"Way of Destruction…!"

Yet more, even louder shrieks illuminated the air. Ichigo thought his ear was about to bleed. The girl turned around and scowled. "Ah…and I was just starting." She turned towards him and spat on the ground. "I would love to battle you more, but for now, I'm screwed." Her wounded shoulder and everything near it began to disintegrate. "Remember this well:" She paused to glance around her. "My name is Konnigara Rina." She disappeared and disintegrated into ash. "And I will terminate you, eventually." Still the very matter she consisted of was disintegrating.

Ichigo doubted that Rina was really dead. This encounter had provided more questions than answers. Why was she here? And how is she related to Michiru? More importantly, how did she 'know about his abilities'?

_Time to ask Michiru. _He thought. _…After I break out of this Kido._

_*~*~*_

**This chapter is so short! I hate myself for not writing more. Please Review!**

**Next Chapter Preview: I'm so lazy I haven't even written the next chapter yet. XD Any ideas...?**

~Amanda


	9. Meet Reality and His Associates

**Your daily prescription of Bound By Fate is here! And please don't tell me you didn't see this coming...**

**P.S. I don't own Bleach or any of their characters. Word Count: 856**

* * *

He forcefully broke out of the kido with many cuts all across his arms. In the process, he had strained many muscles. For him, it felt as if heavy weights had been hooked to his skin on every part of his body. Exhausted, he collapsed to the pavement below him. "What are you doing, Ichigo?" A voice boomed above him. Ichigo strained his eyes to see, but to no avail. Garnering no reply, Rukia yelled at him. "Pick yourself up!"

Ichigo wondered how he could waste his energy so easily. He attempted a push-up, but failed pitifully. Rukia bent down and started using healing kido on him. "Who did this to you? You're in bad shape all over." Ichigo grunted. "Someone who is a namesake of Michiru…" "You're in no condition to chase them or confront Michiru." Ichigo groaned in dissatisfaction. Rukia chuckled. "It looks like you've been digging your own grave." She started stripping down his clothes. "Imagine if you were under care of Unohana. The procedures there are torture." Ichigo silently agreed while Rukia healed his wounds.

Rukia heaved him onto her back and carried him to the Kurosaki house.

After randomly bursting through the door (which Ichigo protested greatly), she laid him onto his bed and promptly retired to the closet. Ichigo recapped the events of the night mentally and thought on how any of it would make logical sense. Ultimately he just rested his head onto a pillow and bored himself to sleep.

"_King. King. King. King! Wake up -" _A certain hollow was pestering Ichigo when he woke up in his inner world. Unfortunately, he materialized only a few inches from the hollow's face. "This somehow seems like comic relief." Ichigo said, shoving the hollow away from him. _"There is no way that I will be a comic relief character." _Hichigo sighs, then turns toward the computer screen. _"Don't you agree?" _You nod, and step away from the computer. "Who are you talking to?" Ichigo asks. _"Myself," _The hollow slyly responds, and turns his back to you.

"_Seriously, King,"_ The hollow moves towards Ichigo. "You should make a move on Rukia before she becomes suicidal." Ichigo glares at him and says, "It's not that I'm thinking about." His eyes dart all over, but he shifts his head towards Hichigo. "Does anything that's happening have a logical explanation?" He asks. "Because the only explanation would be if this world was fantasy and we are all in a fan fiction world designed by a complete stranger." Hichigo stared at him for an endless amount of time. Had Ichigo's hollow side not broken his gaze to glare at you, Ichigo would've felt uncomfortable for a very long time.

"_I think __**you **__would be the closest person to become suicidal here." _Zangetsu materialized before them. He gestured towards the hollow, wearing a solemn expression. Hollow Ichigo wore a disgusted look. He mumbled something unintelligible before walking away and dematerializing. "Zangetsu wins…?" Ichigo was surprised anyone could make the hollow Ichigo hide, though this was expected of his zanpakuto. "_Ichigo, tell me something._" Zangetsu asked Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded. _"How could you be defeated by someone so weak?" _Zangetsu tilted his head to the side. "By someone so _weak_? Rina was practically on par with me!" Ichigo objected to Zangetsu's statement."_Ichigo, there is one way, and only this way that everything does make sense:" _Zangetsu peered into his wielder's eyes. _"Everything that has happened so far was a nightmare." _Ichigo was dumbstruck. He could sense that his Hollow side, wherever he was, was getting irritated.

"Since when?" Ichigo choked. _"Who knows when, Ichigo? What the important matter is, is that most of the things you have thought you encountered have been fantasies." _Zangetsu pitied Ichigo for a moment. _"You must have a wild imagination, Ichigo!" _Hollow Ichigo exclaimed. _"These are the most twisted dreams I've ever seen!" _Ichigo protested, "These aren't _mine. _They're _Michiru's._" _"You still believe in your own crap? That's a sign of insanity!" _Hichigo laughed menacingly out loud.

"Michiru, wake me up." Ichigo muttered.

"Awaken me, please."

*~*~*

**The first real plot-twist of the story! In Chapter 6, I told you to stay tuned for more WTF. And here it is. Reviews please ~**

**NOTES: I made Hichigo's and Zangetsu's words in Italics when they're in Ichigo's world. I hope that makes a difference!**


End file.
